iPod Shuffle Challenge
by HeyItsIrish
Summary: Get a music player of ur choice on shuffle. For the first 5 or more if you'd like songs, do a one shot of ur fave pairing for each song. Here's mine: Cena/Trish


Okay, I'm not def positive I'm doing this right. Are you supposed to put the Author's note on the chapter document or what? Anyway, I'm not the best at one shots but this challenge sounded really fun. I know the Cena/Trish thing is a bit overplayed but Cena is my fave superstar n Trish is my fave Diva so it kinda just happened. If it wasn't them two, I'd pick my second faves, which would be Orton/Lita. That'd be a bit weird. lol Anyhow, on with the stories! I own no characters or songs, unfortunately they are each owned by their creators. Enjoy(:

Ipod Shuffle Challenge

Higher Than Heaven- James Durbin

"_Angels saved me,_

_God forgave me,_

_But you alone take me higher than heaven!_

_I don't need mercy, nothing can hurt me_

_As long as you're with me, I'm higher than heaven!"_

John smiled as he pulled off through his exit on the highway. He couldn't wait for tonight. He had big plans for the woman he loved. He pulled up to the apartment they shared together. He got out and went in.

He was already dressed for the occasion; a dress-shirt, suit jacket, and jeans for the semi-formal restaurant. "Honey, you ready?" He called from the living room.

"You really need to scream?" Trish laughed as she came out of their bedroom, fixing a pearl earring. Her hair was curled slightly. She was in a beautiful white gown with a black scarf in the back of her neck and on her elbows. She wore a diamond cross necklace that John had bought on their first year anniversary last year to the day

"That I do," he smiled and opened the front door for her.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she gushed sarcastically as he followed her out.

"Did you make reservations at Bonne Nuit?" Trish asked as they were driving.

"What, you were supposed to," John replied, confused.

"No, I told you I couldn't, my mom needed me to help her this week," Trish complained angrily.

"Well, maybe we can find another nice restaurant," John said hopeful.

"You know none of them take walk-ins, why do you never listen?" Trish yelled. "Let's just go home."

"I'm sorry if I got confused, we can still go out," John argued back.

"Whatever," Trish sulked back.

"Look, I know this nice place we can go to, accepts everyone, you'll like it," John reassured her as he drove. Trish didn't answer.

John turned into the parking lot, looking for an open space. The area was packed. He drove around for little more then five minutes when he finally found an opening near the back of the building, which didn't make Trish any happier.

"Come on, its karaoke night," John smiled as he opened her door and took her hand.

"John if I get anything on this dress," Trish warned as he led her to the front door. Trish's face lit up when they walked in.

"Hey, isn't that Randy and Samantha?"

"Well, I guess so," John said, walking right past them.

"I wanted to talk, where are you going?" Trish said bewildered. John carefully led her up a small flight of steps. "Oh, I don't want to sing John," Trish said turning quickly to leave.

'Trish!" John shouted, making her spin quickly to see him.

There he was, down on one knee, holding out this beautiful diamond ring. Trish's mouth opened in surprise.

"Trish, I love you so much. I've done some pretty messed up stuff in my life but this is the only thing that I ever knew was right. When we first met, I was in a rough place. The people around me were all fake and I had even given up on just about everything, but, babe, you saved me. You cheered me through my demons and now I want you forever. I want to come home to you every night. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want little Trish and John Cenas running around. So Trish, I ask you, will you marry me?"

"Y-y-yes!" Trish yelled running and hugging his neck. He picked her up and swung her around. That's when Trish noticed that the place was packed with people they knew, it was a whole party, and John had set it up just for her. Realizing this, she slapped him, hard, on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" John complained with a smile.

"You made me mad at you for nothing!" Trish laughed before they kissed.

Jumper- Third Eye Blind

_Wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in_

_And if you do not want to see me again_

_I would understand, I would understand_

"And that's the truth!" Ron Killings yelled into the mic before throwing it down onto the laid out John Cena. He walked off victorious as Raw went off air. As he did, the crowd cheered for him, though he was a heel. John saw as the production crew all stood up and stretched as yet another show went off successful. Cena slumped foreword before getting up and starting to walk up ramp. Even as he did, the stadium was emptying; Cena was still booed by some die hard fans.

"Hey, you coming out to celebrate?" Randy asked as they met up in the locker room.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and chill, Ron did a killing on me, maybe tomorrow," Cena smiled.

Back at the fancy hotel Vince had booked for the superstars; Cena fell back on his bed. Why did everyone boo him? He was the face of the WWE after all. He wasn't bad looking and he often won matches. He wasn't a horrible actor and he hadn't said a crowd sucked in a long while. He was a die-hard American and hardly ever had time off. It just didn't make sense.

Could he be wrong? Did he suck at everything he thought he was good at? Maybe the head writers were all wrong and Cena was hated by most. Sure, his merchandise sold but then there are those videos of people just burning it. Maybe the Rock's promo was all right and he only had the kids.

Cena was falling apart. It seemed as his whole life was crashing down on him. He was always hurting, he hadn't had a night out in a while, and some of the comments online really got to him. This was his thought process as he drank and drank, hoping for thoughts to leave him. They refused to and thus he climbed out on the ledge outside his window, beer case in hand.

He chugged a beer bottle as he sat down, looking out at the view of the city. When he was finished, he looked around for a way to dispose of the bottle. Finally, he saw a trash can down on the street.

"He shoots..." John cheered as he threw the bottle towards it. He hardly made out the bottle falling incredibly short and shattering on the ground.

A passerby looked up to see where the bottle had come from. "Hey," the man shouted, pointing up for others to see. Soon a huge crowd had formed barricaded back by police. Suddenly, banging could be heard at his door, which was bolt locked and chained shut.

"Sir, please get off the ledge," an officer yelled from the street.

"What do you care," John yelled back angrily.

"Come on, John," Randy could be heard coming from the door. "Bro, you're drunk and very unstable, get off the ledge."

"I can't take it Randy," John sobbed. "My whole life's a lie, I'm always in, pain, I have no time for a girl, its not worth it."

"We knew what we were getting into," randy yelled back.

"No, we knew how we'd be treated as a face and how we'd be treated as a heel, I'm booed as either!" John yelled back, chugging yet another beer.

"John?"a woman's voice could now be heard from the street. "This is Trish, Trish Stratus, you see I was in the neighborhood."

John chuckled at that. "And what?"

"Please, come down," Trish yelled now into a megaphone.

"Why? No one cares!" John was saying in between sobs.

"I know how you feel, how it is to be booed when you don't even know what you did to deserve it, but John you're not hated, I love you, I know neither of us of time for a relationship but that's just something we have in common. You remember that fling we had Dr. of Thuganmics? I do. I never wanted it to end John!"

"Really?" John asked confused.

"Nah, I'm just confessing my love on 1…2...3…8 News shows for the heck of it!" Trish said sarcastically. John could hear her smile; her sarcasm was a big thing he liked of her. "I don't know if I can hear you, I'm coming up!" Trish yelled, handing the megaphone to a head officer before running into the building.

His door crashed in. John looked into his room from an awkward angle. Standing there were four firemen, a cop, Vince McMahon, Randy Orton, and the beloved Trish Stratus.

"Hey guys," John said goofly.

"Sir, stay there, do not move," the cop said.

"Yeah, John, stay," Trish smiled.

The four firemen ran over and grabbed John's arms. They pulled him in hard and sat him on the mattress. "We'll watch him for now," Vince said, thanking them all, and slipping a few bucks in each of their hands. Right behind was a hotel worker, he undid the doors hinges, took the broken door, and reinstalled another all within 20 minutes.

"You guys expect me to do this?" John asked, slightly sobered up from the rush of being pulled in and the time passing.

"Nah, but this is your one mess up Cena, next time you're feeling suicidal, rent some porn or something, and I'd like to see you tomorrow morning, bright and early," Vince smiled, being nice for now, before leaving.

"So you wouldn't come in for me but a girl shows up and you're all honky dorie?" Randy pouted.

"Hey, you know chicks have power," Cena mumbled tiredly as Trish hugged his arm.

"Yeah, whatever, you okay now? You really scared me," Randy asked seriously.

"Yeah, sorry for all the commotion," John apologized, getting up to hug his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, next time I'm pulled out of a party because you're doing something crazy," Randy warned. "I'll kill you." He smiled, half-waved to Trish, and left.

"Now, Cena, you want a gift for coming down?" Trish smiled, turning to John. "Hey!" she yelled. John was sprawled in the middle of the bed, snoring his head off. "Fine, tomorrow," she smiled and snuggled up next to him.

F***ing Perfect- Pink

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less then_

_F***in' perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're f***in' perfect, to me_

Trish looked solemnly into her reflection. She could see the small bags under her eyes from lack of sleep as well as her chapped lips from her many tears. She absolutely hated how she looked. She inspected her hair. The color was way too white against her tanned skin. The cut was hideous. Her nose was huge, just like the rest of her facial features on her small head.

"Bobble head, that's what they can call me," she spat, scrunching up her nose in distaste. She gently began to weep.

She got up, unable to stand the mirror's image any longer, and made a beeline straight for her closet. She swished the hangers past her as fast as lightening. As she inspected each outfit, she gave them an unlikely adjective to describe them. "Slutty, nasty, dirty, sack, ugly, why do I wear this stuff?" 'Because, you're not good enough for full length clothes, no skin equals no attention,' her mind quickly answered.

She turned around and headed to her personal bathroom. She had begged for this room rather than be forced to share a bathroom with her mom, dad, and two younger sisters. She needed the privacy, as she was the oldest, was her argument, why should she have to worry about snatchy little girls when she's the one who buys her own stuff. Rather then fight with her, her parents just gave her the room.

In the bathroom, she lowered herself to sit on the side of the bathtub. She was ready to continue her hobby, the real reason why she was so glad to have this room. She slowly folded down the left side of her waistband. She gripped the razor blade tightly, her hands already shaking and her weeping became more of a muffled cry. She hissed at the pain as she slid the metal edge across her skin on her left hip. She didn't stop until the cut went directly across, above many other lines that she had accidentally cut to deep.

This was the only secret place had to show her pain. No one knew and she never allowed this part of her body to be shown in the light. She watched as the blood glided down before dripping onto the tub floor, tarnishing its cool, white surface. She allowed tears to flow as she observed.

As she observed, the memories of just earlier that day came. She didn't know what she did wrong but their bullying had gone on so long that she started to believe them.

"Get around much, whore?"

"What a grimy loser!"

"Right? I don't know why he'd leave me for such slutty garbage! John's prob just trying to get back at me for cheating, oh well, awful try!"

They all cackled at her. It wasn't her fault; she had tried to tell herself. He had come up to her and asked her to the SophHop. She was so excited. Her long burgundy gown was beautiful she thought. They danced together all night and she even received her first kiss. The next day it started and it hadn't stopped since. They'd leave nasty pictures taped to her locker or vandalize her home. Her family was confused but she just said it was like an initiation, they did it to everyone. They believed her too, plus they loved her new boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" a surprised voice came from behind her, scaring her back to reality.

"N-n-nothing, I just was cleaning off a cut," she stuttered, trying to hide her scars.

John rushed over to her, moving her hands so he could see. Tears sprang to his eyes and in his attempt to blink them away, one escaped. "How long have you been doing this?" He choked out. She just stared intently at the floor, still shaking and crying, embarrassed. "Please tell me, babe, how long?"

"The day after the dance last year," she mumbled, "When they started."

"When who started," John asked calmly, grabbing some toilet paper and pushing it against the cut.

Trish had forgotten that the bullying was a secret too. She was sure John heard about it at school but when she never showed it, he figured she was fine. "Sable, Torrie, Jericho, and them."

"Jericho," John spat rising with clenched fists.

"Please, you'll just make it worse," Trish said rising with him.

"No, Randy and I will take care of it," John said through clenched teeth. "We'll get you help."

"Please, don't tell anyone, please" Trish begged, crying harder.

"Babe, you need to promise me, you will never do this again, babe, I'm begging you," John pulled her into his embrace.

Trish was bawling now. "Why do you even like me? I'm hideous!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," John actually laughed, pulling her away and holding her shoulders. "You are beautiful and even if you weren't, you have the heart of an angel, you're funny, you're smart, outgoing. And I don't like you, Trish, I love you." He pulled Trish back into him. "You're perfect."

Leaving- Jesse McCartney

_I'm leavin', never lookin' back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more makin' you cry, no more them gray skies_

_Girl, we flyin' on the G5 G5_

_And we're leavin', never lookin' back again_

_So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so so fly, the one the keep you high_

_Have you singin' all night night night night night_

John Cena stared at her. Her long, blond hair swallowed her face. She tried to hide her wounds with turtlenecks and long jeans but John knew. Her boyfriend had begun hitting her again. It stopped for a while. John knew because she had returned to her regular happy self. She went out with her friends more, as long as Chris was with her that is.

He made her wear her hair down still. She still wore clothes covering any skin on her body, another one of his rules. But she smiled more and when she did, she glowed.

They were currently in the library of all places. Chris and her were doing homework together while John was actually taking a break. He liked to volunteer at the library. His favorite part was helping the littler kids with reading, finding a book, or even their homework. He just liked to make others smile.

That's why it hurt him so much to see Trish like that. They used to be friends but then Chris made a "no boys" rule. John got angry but he promised that he'd leave them alone after he saw how hard Trish had fallen for him. They grew apart and didn't even make eye contact any more. They were strangers.

Still, John missed her. He missed her laugh and her smile. He missed being able to talk about anything to her. He missed her crying on his shoulder after a long day and their play wrestling. They were best friends and now its like they never knew each other.

"You're stupid!" he heard Chris shout as he rose to his feet and knock their notebooks out.

"Shhhh," The librarian warned.

"Don't you know anything, how am I supposed to pass the test if you don't know a single thing you're showing me?" Chris yelled even louder, lurching at her and grabbing her throat. He clutched his hands tightly.

John was on his feet and over there in seconds. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, before I have to call the cops."

"Whatever, this pathetic whore can be by herself, check out these books and meet at my house by 3, or else," Chris spat before stomping out.

John and Trish bent down to pick up the dropped items. "I'm so sorry for this, he just wants to graduate and leave and if he doesn't pass this summer class, he won't get his diploma." Trish said through silent tears. "I just don't remember everything from the beginning of the year, it's my fault."

They placed the books on the table. "It's not your fault, Trish."

"What, you know my," Trish stuttered confused. "John?"

"Yeah, it's me, I haven't changed that much." John said, leaning on the table.

"I know, I just, it's been so long," Trish stumbled over her words.

"Since he placed the 'absolutely no Cena' rule?"

"It's not you, its just boys in general. He's just self conscious, that I'll leave him and all."

"Why don't you Trish?"

"Don't I, what?"

"Leave. Why do you let him do this to you? You don't deserve it."

"No, no, he loves me."

"He just tried to kill you!" John yelled, receiving a look from the librarian. He saw something in Trish snap, a sudden realization, and he didn't want it to go away.

"He wont let me leave."

"No, come on, me and you, we'll leave together. We'll never come back if you want. I'll call him and tell him that you're leaving. I'll protect you from that demon. Please Trish, who knows you better then me? I can take care of you, we both of our diplomas; we can leave till you go off to college. It'll work. I promise, I won't let him hurt you ever again." Trish had tears coming down her face. John was trying to hold his own back. She was to upset to talk. John pulled her into a hug. "Will you leave him? Will you take me instead?" Trish sobbed and nodded into John's shoulder.

Turn Around- Bruno Mars

_Everytime I try to leave_

_Something tells me turn around_

'_Cause how could I ever leave_

_The only one that holds me down_

'_Cause I know we can work it out_

_Talk it out, stick it out, oohh_

_Everytime I try to leave_

_Find out we can figure it out_

_That's why I always turn around_

"You're an idiot!" Trish yelled angrily at him.

"Well, you're a gold digger!" John yelled back.

"I don't have to be because I'm bigger then you anyway!"

"In your dreams babe!"

"Trust me; you are not someone I dream about, Cena!"

"Not what you said last night!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Trish screamed back as she threw on a shirt, grabbed her jacket, and stomped out of John's Massachusetts house.

"Don't plan on coming back," John yelled back, standing in the front doorway.

Trish put her middle finger to the air as she slammed her car's door, she heard the house door close too. Knowing she was alone, Trish silently sobbed. She leaned against the steering wheel. John paced back and forth in his living room. What had they even been fighting about? He thought to himself. He sat down and put his head in his hands, thinking. Oh, that's right, they never spend time together anymore. Yesm surely this will change everything, he thought.

Trish turned the key in the ignition and went to put it in drive when the engine died. She triad again with the same results. "Oh, please, no, no, no, not at a time like this," She begged the vehicle. She tried one more time. She was focusing so hard that she nearly jumped out of her seat when John rapped on the window. "What?" she spat, rolling down her window.

"Chill with the key turning, you'll break the battery, and if it doesn't break it will shoot back, and light the car on fire," he spat back before turning and opening the hood.

"What are you doing?" Trish yelled, slamming the car door once again as she followed John to the front of the car.

"Car expert, remember, or am I still an idiot," John replied as he inspected under the hood. He moved a few things around before leaning in the driver's window and attempting to start it again. The car turned on for a second before dying once more.

"You know that was just in anger, or do you, because I'm a gold digger," Trish said, crossing her arms.

John froze and turned towards her. He chuckled as he saw the little woman standing there, black tea shirt and a pair of his boxers with her small pink jacket.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you're just, just, never mind," John sighed.

"Just what," she pushed.

"You're just cute when you're mad," he laughed.

"Oh," she replied.

"You're gonna have to stay the night, ya'know, I'll call a tow truck in the morning," John replied walking up to the house.

"Don't worry about," Trish said as she hugged herself. "I just need to make a trip to the gas station in the morning."

"Wait, you knew it needed gas, and didn't tell me?" John asked, freezing where he stood.

"I saw it when I kept trying to, you just looked, 'manly' trying to fix it," she laughed.

"Oh, did I?" John asked, looking mysterious.

"I know what you're gonna do but don't, this jacket cost fifty bucks," Trish said stepping back.

"I'll buy you a new one," John laughed pouncing on her before tickling all the spots he knew of.

"Stop, John, please," she laughed into between breathes.

"Fine," he smiled and helped her up.

"You know, we may fight, but I love you," Trish smiled and she walked into his embrace.

"I love you too," he smiled before lowering his head and kissing her.

Well, there u go! I really liked the last one, though it was short. What did you think? Hope you do the challenge and comment when your done so I can read!(:

ln


End file.
